


Phil Coulson Can't Keep the Avengers Out of Medical / 필 콜슨은 어벤저스를 병원에 보내지 않을 수 없다

by spiral08150826



Series: scifigrl47's Toasterverse Korean Translations [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Please no question about quality, Really fantastic and lovely, Toasterverse, Translation, Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiral08150826/pseuds/spiral08150826
Summary: 토니 스타크는 때때로 제 건강에 관해 심각하게 판단을 그르친다. 토니는 대체적으로 의사소통에 재주가 없다. 스티브는 병원 신세를 면하는 편이지만 항상 예외는 있는 법이다.필 콜슨은 이 미친 짓거리를 보고서로 작성해야 한다. 그는 어벤저스를 병원에 보내지 않을 수 없다.scifigrl47님의 '필 콜슨의 토스터버스 사건 파일(Phil Coulson's Case Files of the Toasterverse)' 시리즈 4편에 해당합니다.





	Phil Coulson Can't Keep the Avengers Out of Medical / 필 콜슨은 어벤저스를 병원에 보내지 않을 수 없다

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phil Coulson Can't Keep the Avengers Out of Medical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450613) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



누구도 예상치 못한 사태는 스티브 로저스가 임무 중에 병원으로 실려가는 첫 번째 사람이 되었다는 것이었다.

"나는 괜찮네." 스티브가 주장했다. 안면부터 바닥을 향해 추락하고 있지만 않았어도 설득력이 넘쳐흘렀으리라. 토르가 어렵잖게 스티브를 나꿔채 실드 의료시설의 침대에 도로 밀어넣었다. "이보게들, 난 멀쩡해. 그저 조금──"

캡틴은 토르 반대편으로 몸을 굴려 침대에서 탈출을 시도했다. 클린트와 토니와 브루스가 정면에서 붙들고 토르가 뒤에서 스티브의 옷자락을 움켜쥐어 다시 침대에 우겨박았다. "아놔." 클린트가 숨을 헐떡였다. "진짜 골칫덩일세 이 사람. 로저스, 잠자코 눕기나 해요!"

"우린──" 스티브가 입을 열기가 무섭게 토니가 손을 들어 가로막았다.

"얌전히 있어." 토니는 가차없이 내뱉었다. "스티브, 당신 지금 앉지도 못하잖아. 앉기도 안되면서 무슨 수로 일어날래." 스티브의 유니폼을 틀어쥐고 매트리스에 찍어누른다. "그리고 댁이 꼭 발목 부러진 술주정뱅이처럼 비실대는 꼴이 보기에 얼마나 거시기한지 알기나 하냐?"

"난──"

브루스가 차트를 체크했다. "전혀 아니에요. 괜찮아지겠지만 지금은 아니에요. 닥터 둠이 캡틴에게 쏜 빔이 뭔진 몰라도 덕분에 내이(內耳)가 완전히 맛이 갔어요. 회복이야 곧 하겠어도 당장은 현기증이 무척 심할 텐데 토하지 않고 버티는 게 용하네요."

토니는 스티브의 이마에 살포시 손을 얹었다. 살갗은 끈적끈적하고 싸늘했다. 토니는 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. "눈 감아." 몸을 낮추고 스티브의 얼굴을 들여다보았다. 급하고 불규칙한 호흡소리가 선명했다. 기저에 희미한 공포가 깔린.

"난 괜찮──"

"안 괜찮거든? 댁은 안정을 취해야 하거든? 걱정 마, 절대 딴 멤버를 알아보거나 새 수퍼솔저를 영입하지 않을게." 토니는 스티브의 눈을 손으로 덮었다. 속눈썹이 손바닥의 연약한 피부 밑에서 날갯짓하듯 퍼드득거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 허리를 숙여 이마에 입을 맞춘다. 입술을 댄 자리에 한동안 머물렀다. "숨 들이쉬어. 천천히."

"토니─"

"내 말 들어라, 응?" 스티브가 길고 고통스런 한숨을 내쉬는 통에 토니는 웃지 않을 수 없었다. 입술을 스티브의 귓가에 바싹 붙이고 제숨을 깊이깊이 들이마셨다. 한 번 더 들이마신다. 스티브가 본능적으로 호흡을 토니에게 맞춰가는 것에 귀를 기울이며, 그저 좁아터진 침대로 기어들어가 캡의 단단하고도 친숙한 몸에 찰싹 붙어 눕고 싶은 마음이 간절했다.

물론 정말로 그랬다가는 1초도 채 지나기 전에 열이 지글지글 끓는 이쪽 사정이 까발려질 판이었다.

그래서 토니는 스티브의 귓전을 입술로 쓸어내리는 수준에서 만족했다. "사랑해." 나지막하게 속삭인다. "그러니 날 위하는 셈치고 다 나을 때까지 얌전히 있어줘, 허니."

"토니──"

"부탁이야." 토니는 손을 뗐다. 깜박거리며 열린 눈꺼풀 밑으로 드러난 푸른 눈동자가 맑은 것에 안도하고 백짓장처럼 질린 얼굴에 얼마간 혈색이 돌아올 기미가 보이는 것에 안도했다. "이봐 로저스. 당신은 역대 최악의 환자야."  
  
"저런, 그 자리를 자네한테서 뺏어서 쓰겠나." 스티브는 짐짓 유쾌하게 말했지만 입술 끝은 떨리고 있었다. 스티브가 몸을 죽 뻗자 토니는 반사적으로 한 발짝 물러나 양손으로 스티브의 손을 잡았다. 커다란 손을 꼭 감싸쥔다. "무슨 일이 있으면 반드시 내게 알리게." 목소리에, 입매에, 시트를 그러쥐는 침대 위의 손에 불안감이 고스란히 묻어난다. 공포는 사라지지 않았다. 겨우 고삐를 걸었을 뿐이었다. 그래서 토니는 최대한 따뜻하고 다정한 미소로 캡틴을 안심시키려 최선을 다했다.  
  
"괜찮아, 캡. 여기 오래 있을 일 없어. 날 봐. 당신도 알잖아? 혈청이 있고 댁의 무식한 옹고집이 있는 한 금방 낫는다니까. 그럼 또 현장에 나와서 우릴 엎어놓고 엉덩이를 찰지게 때리겠지."  
  
스티브는 미약하게 풉 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 눈을 내리깔고 길고 느릿하게 숨을 들이마신다. "뭔가 끈적한 농담 하나 해도 되겠군."  
  
"해봐 해봐. 난 당신이 섹드립 치면 환장하겠더라." 나머지 멤버는 나타샤의 무자비한 호령 하에 꽁지 빠지게 후퇴한지 하세월이고 병실에는 달랑 둘뿐이었으므로 토니에겐 거리낄 일이 없었다. "내 엉덩일 때리겠다면 안 말려. 두 팔 벌려 환영하고 말고. 이 기회에 그냥 불지 그래. 실은 현장에서 내 궁디를 열심히 흘금거리는 거 맞지? 허니, 솔직해지자구." 토니는 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. "왜냐면 그럼 내가 존나 좋거든. 뭐 듣는 귀도 없겠다 까놓고 말하는데 당신 유니폼 말야──"  
  
"그만하게!" 스티브의 얼굴이 시뻘갰다. 맨해튼의 거리 한복판에 내팽개쳐져 산산조각난 콘크리트에 처박힌 채 미친 듯이 뒹굴며 경련하는 캡틴을 목도한 이후 처음으로 토니는 어깨의 힘을 뺄 수 있었다. "하느님 맙소사, 자넨 그냥 구제불능이야."  
  
"<지저분한 변태새끼>의 40년대식 은어야?"  
  
스티브는 씨익 웃었지만 토니에게로 머리를 돌리는 간단한 동작마저도 여전히 위태롭기만 했다. "나도 사랑하네. 몸조심하게나." 부탁이 아닌 명령이었다. 토니는 고개를 끄덕였다. "만약 자네에게 무슨 일이 생기면──"  
  
토니는 눈을 굴렸다. "든든한 아머도 입었고 내 등짝을 지켜줄 사람이 아직도 넷이나 있거든. 진짜 자기가 뭐라도 되는 줄 아나 본데 착각에서 깨지 그러셔, 과보호 캡틴님아."  
  
"토니──"  
  
"조심할게." 토니는 몸을 굽혀 스티브의 이마에 키스했다. 그 대가로 눈앞이 핑핑 도는 현기증과 싸워야 했지만 잠자코 무시했다. 현기증이 아니라 머리통이 깨지는 부상을 입었다 한들 챙겨야 할 이득도 세상에는 존재하는 법이다. "병원 싫어하는 거 알아." 토니는 조용히 말했다. "안 좋은 기억밖에 없겠지만 내가 당신이 필요해, 로저스. 힘들어도 꿋꿋이 버텨줄 거지?"  
  
스티브는 눈을 감았다. "그러겠네." 비록 동의는 했지만 악다물린 입매에는 여전히 비참함이 감돌았다. "하나도 놓치지 말고 전부 알려주게나."  
  
"이럴 때 눈 좀 붙여."  
  
"진정제는 듣지도 않을 테고, 내 팀과 내 연인이 나만 쏙 빼고 현장으로 돌아가려 하는 와중에 내가 발 뻗고 편하게 잠이나 청할 확률은 제로인 줄 알게." 스티브는 낮게 그르렁거렸다. 불만과 좌절이 가득한 소리였다. 토니는 땀에 흠뻑 젖은 금발을 옆으로 쓸어넘겨 주었다. "전부 알려주게." 캡틴은 되풀이했다. 딱딱한 어조, 높아진 음성에 클린트의 활시위마냥 팽팽한 긴장이 감돌고 있었다.

"얌전히 침대나 지켜. 우리 캡을 왕따하지 말라고 콜슨한테 신신당부할게." 토니는 스티브의 입술에 키스하고 뺨을 다독여주었다.

"고마워. 맙소사, 자네 손이 참 좋군." 스티브가 말했다. "따뜻해."

토니는 대단히 티나게 움찔거렸다. 스티브가 눈을 감고 있어서 다행이었다. "그러게." 어쨌든 웃어보였다. 그야 따뜻할 수밖에 없었다.

문을 가볍게 두드리고는 나타샤가 고개를 쑥 들이밀었다. 정작 시선은 절묘하게 침대를 빗겨가고 있었다. 유비무환인 법이다. "스타크, 브루클린 방면에서 수상쩍은 움직임이 보인대요. 나갈 준비해요."

"지금 가." 토니는 한 번 더 키스하는 위험을 무릅쓴 후 침대 옆 테이블에 올려둔 헬멧과 건틀렛을 집어들었다. "눈 깜짝할 사이에 다녀올게, 캡."

스티브의 입끝이 밑으로 처졌다. "당연히 그래야지." 완고하고 격한 어조였다. 다른 상황이었으면 토니는 진작에 아머고 뭐고 다 벗어부쳐 사방팔방으로 집어 던졌을 것이다. 현실에서는 마지막으로 스티브의 머리를 쓸어주고 나타샤를 따라 문 밖으로 나서야 했지만.

"캡틴이 또 탈주하지는 않겠죠?" 나타샤가 물었다.

"걱정 놔. 가자고." 토니는 헬멧을 뒤집어쓰고 바이저를 내렸다. 안전해지자 바로 입을 열었다. "자비스, 지금 몇 도야?"

"38.7도입니다." 자비스가 말했다. "마스터, 이건──"

"괜찮아." 괜찮을 것이고 그래야만 했다. "좀만 있으면 아스피린도 들을 텐데 뭐. 문제 없어. 몸 상태는 계속 체크해. 아빠가 부탁한다, 응?"

"마스터──"

"알아, 알아, 안다고. 아빠가 시키는 대로 해, 자비스." 토니는 숨을 깊숙이 들이마셨다. "최선의 해결책은 이 개떡같은 상황을 최대한 빨리 끝내는 거야."

  
***

  
누군가 반드시 개구리로 변해야 한다면 토르 이상의 적임자는 없을 것이다. 토르에게는 익숙한 일이었으므로.

설마 토니 스타크가 이따위 문장을 생각으로나마 머리에 담는 날이 올 줄은 토니 스타크 자신도 몰랐으므로 하물며 고단한 현실을 받아들이기란 더더욱 쉬운 일이 아니었다. "괜찮아, 친구?" 토니는 어쨌든 물었다. 등 뒤에선 실드의 의료진이 빙글빙글 돌고 있었다. 솔직히 신뢰 쌓기엔 하등 도움이 안된다고 충고하고 싶었다.

토르는 사려 깊게 고개를 끄덕였다. "시간이 지나면 절로 풀릴 저주요." 희미한 한숨을 실어 개구리가 말했다. 개구리 입에서 사람 말이 나오니 보기에도 듣기에도 여러모로 거시기했다. 덩치 크고 늙은 개구리라 한들 어쨌든 개구리는 개구리다. "로키가 즐겨 쓰던 주문이었다오. 헌데 숙달할 생각만은 끝내 하지 않더이다."

토니는 그게 토르를 엿먹이려는 로키의 부단한 노력의 일환이되 단지 데미지 하나 못 주고 끝났을 뿐이 아닌가 의심했지만 그냥 입을 굳게 닫기로 결정했다. 형제 없는 외동이 알긴 뭘 알겠는가. 굳이 형제자매 비슷한 존재를 찾자면 페퍼가 제일 가깝긴 한데 이것도 마찬가지로 거시기했다. 알잖아요. 그거. 잔 사이라고.

브루스의 어깨 너머로 고개를 디민 의사의 입가가 굼실거렸다. "그러다 파리도 잡겠어요." 브루스가 하염없이 진지하게 말했다. 토르는 껄껄 웃기 시작했다. 손바닥만한 개구리의 목구멍에서 호탕하고 우렁찬 소리가 폭발하듯 터져나왔다. 개구리 토르는 바닥을 데굴데굴 굴렀다. 긴 다리가 허공에서 버둥거렸다.

"어떡해야 좋을지 모르겠어요." 의사가 클립보드를 꼭 끌어안고 인정했다. 보통은 조난당한 사람들이 낙하산과 구명보트를 그런 식으로 움켜쥐는 법이다.

"잘됐네요. 우리도 예전엔 그랬어요." 물이 담긴 대야를 들고 온 클린트가 말했다. 토르는 경쾌한 몸짓으로 대야에 폴짝 뛰어들었다. 나타샤는 마쉬맬로우가 가득 담긴 그릇을 내려놓았다.

"마쉬맬로우?" 의사는 멀거니 중얼거리다 토르의 길다란 혀가 냅다 하나를 나꿔채가자 제자리에서 펄쩍 뛰었다.

"토르가 좋아해요." 나타샤의 목소리는 경멸로 가득했다. "과일맛이라면 사족을 못 쓰죠. 파일 읽을 시간도 없었나 봐요?" 나타샤는 팔을 뻗어 부드러운 손길로 토르의 축축한 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

토르는 기분 좋게 눈꺼풀을 내리깔았다. "아, 그대는 참으로 친절하구려, 나타샤."

"당신 신입이죠?" 토니는 슬슬 울음을 터뜨릴 것 같은 의사에게 말을 걸었다. "됐어요. 괜히 힘빼지 말고 그냥 가요."

"전──"

"우리 탁 까놓고 얘기합시다. 개구리로 변신했고 미니 마쉬맬로우를 좋아하지만 과일맛밖에 먹지 않는 북구의 신을 고칠 재주 있어요? 경험은? 경력은?"

"없습니다."

"그럼 가서 커피나 마셔요." 의사가 토니를 빤히 바라보았다. 토니도 마주보았다. 그리고는 문을 가리켰다. "나가라고요."

의사는 갔다. 구석에 숨어서 울지도 모른다. 토니가 알 바는 아니었다.

"알아서 할 수 있겠어?" 토니는 브루스가 토르의 차트에 뭔가를 끼적이는 사이 토르에게 열심히 마쉬맬로우를 토스하는 암살자 2인조에게 일단 물어는 보았다.

"꺼져요." 나타샤는 심지어 고개를 드는 수고도 하지 않았다. "당신 참 귀여운 사람이라 하면 무례한가요?" 토르에게 물었다.

토르는 목을 커다랗게 부풀리고 째지는 소음을 냈다. "천만의 말씀이외다. 감사하오, 아름다운 숙녀여!"

고개를 절레절레 흔들면서 토니는 곧바로 스티브의 병실로 향했다. 토르의 침상 옆 테이블 위에 둔 주전자에서 물 한 잔 따라마실 시간은 있었다. 토니는 두 입에 물을 들이키고 한 잔 더 따랐다. 살갗은 뜨겁고 팽팽한 와중에 시원한 물이 타들어간 목을 어루만졌다. 나머지 팀원들의 시야를 벗어나자마자 토니는 화장실로 달려들어가 수도꼭지 밑에 머리를 처박았다.

차디찬 물이 마른 살갗에 닿자 눈앞이 어찔했지만 버티고 서서 먼지를 뒤집어쓴 머리카락과 목과 얼굴을 흠뻑 적셨다. 수도꼭지를 더듬어 잠그는 간단한 과제조차 수 차례의 시도를 거쳐야 했다. 등을 곧게 펴려다가 비틀거리며 벽에 부딪혔다. 파도처럼 일렁이는 현기증을 참아내며 토니는 종이 타올을 잡아뜯었다.

한 다스는 족히 써서 얼굴에서 물기를 닦아내고 젖어서 스트레이트가 된 머리가 도로 굽슬굽슬해질 때까지 비볐다. 내려놓았던 헬멧을 집어들어 다시 뒤집어썼다. "자비스?"

"열은 전혀 내려가지 않았습니다." 자비스의 목소리는 별로 유쾌하지 않았다. 토니는 한숨을 쉬었다.

"응, 나도 알아 자비스. 그렇지만─" 숨을 꼴깍 삼켰다. 한 번 더. "슈퍼 빌런 파티 크루즈의 동향은?"

"추가 공격은 없습니다, 마스터."

"좋았어. 난 스티브 보러 갈게." 토니는 자비스가 따발따발 잔소리를 늘어놓기 전에 잽싸게 헬멧을 벗어버렸다.

토니는 문을 밀고 나오다가 거의 필 콜슨을 들이받을 뻔했다. 콜슨은 별로 놀란 눈치도 없이 토니를 슥 피했다. "여기 있었군요, 스타크." 콜슨은 마치 토니가 이 순간에 이 자리에 있기를 학수고대한 사람처럼 말했다.

"나 여기 있노라." 토니가 동의하고 스티브의 병실을 가리켰다. "또한 내가 가노라."

"우린──"

"난 내 남친을 들여다보러 가야 해. 내가 지금 해야 할 일은 그거야." 온 몸이 쑤시고 골은 흔들리고 목구멍은 잡아뜯기는 것처럼 아팠지만 무시하려 애썼다. 목소리에 티가 나지 않도록 하는 데엔 더 무지막지한 노력을 기울여야 했다. "거의 평생을 의사에 시달리고 아프고 죽어가는 사람들만 그득한 크고 허연 집에 그닥 좋은 추억도 없는 마당에 멀거니 누워 있으려니 캡인들 좋겠어? 혼자 감당하라고 내팽개쳐 두면 난들 좋겠어?" 토니는 콜슨을 바라보았다. "이해했어?"

콜슨은 고개를 끄덕이고 동의했다. "알았습니다."

"다행이네." 눈 뒤집고 달려들었을 때 상대가 맞주먹을 날려주지 않으면 무슨 짓을 저지를지 장담 못할 정신상태였으므로 토니는 진심이었다. 안에 몽글몽글 맺힌 짜증이 갈 곳을 못 찾고 날뛰는 불쾌한 감각에 속이 뒤집히려 했다. "그래. 그럼, 몇 분만 있다가 올게."

토니는 큰 걸음으로 그 자리를 벗어났다. 걸리거나 비틀거리거나 뭔가를 때려부수지 않고 복도에서 스티브의 개인 병실로 향하는 짧은 여정을 완수한 자신이 너무너무너무너무 자랑스러웠다.

조심스럽게 문을 연 토니는 몸을 반쯤만 내밀고 안쪽을 빼꼼 엿보았다.

"깨어 있네." 스티브는 시선을 주지도 몸을 일으키려 애쓰지도 않았다. 물수건을 눈 언저리에 얹고 담요를 덮고 누워 있었다. "토르는 어떤가?"

"토르는 동생에 관해선 선승보다도 참을성이 강해." 토니는 말했다. "솔직히 존경스러워. 어떻게 저 못돼쳐먹은 소행을 죄 참아주고 용서하나 몰라. 내가 토르였다면 기백 년 전에 로키의 민낯을 벽에다 갈아버렸을걸."

스티브의 입술 끝이 살짝 올라갔다. 토니는 침대 옆의 방문객용 의자에 앉았다. "자네가 아머를 벗고 잠시 있다 가면 참 좋겠군." 토니는 그를 찾아 하릴없이 허공을 더듬거리는 손을 꼭 잡았다.

"아직은 안돼, 허니." 토니는 스티브의 손가락 관절에 입술을 눌러댔다. "때려줘야 할 악당들이 여전히 바글바글해. 그게 문제야." 스티브의 손가락에 엄지를 부드럽게 문지른다. 토니는 스티브의 손이 좋았다. 강력한 힘을 지녔지만 그 힘을 조심스럽게 다룰 줄 아는 손이, 아머쯤은 거뜬히 뜯어낼 수 있으되 사랑하는 상대에겐 한없는 섬세함과 부드러움으로 닿는 그 손이 정말로 좋았다.

스티브는 한숨을 쉬었다. "근사하군."

"콜슨이 따 안 시키대?" 토니는 남은 손으로 스티브의 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다.

"설마 콜슨이 그러겠나. 내게도 이어피스를 가져다 주었다네. 불행히도 내 위장이 요동을 쳐서 2초도 듣고 있지 못하겠더군." 토니는 스티브의 이마에 새겨진 깊은 주름이 펴질 때까지 엄지로 조곤조곤 도닥였다. "미안하네."

"괜찮아. 캡에겐 오늘 하루 기분이 거지 같을 권리가 있어." 토니가 말했다. "몸은 좀 어때?"

"무게중심을 옮길 때마다 저녁에 먹은 식사까지 죄 토할 것 같다네. 여전히 앉기는커녕 몸을 뒤집기조차 못하겠으니 말 다했지 뭔가." 토니에게 잡힌 손가락이 딱딱하게 굳었다. 정말로 한순간이었지만.

토니는 상냥한 소리로 스티브를 달랬다. 그 외엔 달리 할 수 있는 일도 없었다. 브루스와 실드의 의료진은 스티브의 힐링팩터가 언제나 그렇듯이 자체적으로 문제를 해결하리라 확신했지만, 이제까지 그 어떤 것도 캡을 단 몇 분간만이나마 임무에서 해방시키지 못했다. "우리 죄다 당신을 너무 의지하나 봐." 토니가 말했다.

스티브의 얼굴이 묘해졌고 토니는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 뭐라 말을 잇기도 전에 아머의 통신기가 치직거렸다. 토니는 탄식했다. "해도 해도 너무하네. 캡틴 아메리카와 고작 10분도 노닥거리지 못한단 말야? 진짜로?" 투덜대며 귀에 꽂은 이어피스를 작동시켰다.

"돌아올 땐 캡틴이 마중도 나갈 걸세." 심지어 퓨리의 어조는 1년 365일 뚱한 실드 국장치고는 제법 동정적이었다. "지금 당장은 센트럴 파크에 일이 생겼으니 일단 그 문제는 뒤로 미뤄."

토니는 한숨지었다. "의무가 나를 불러, 달링." 발에 힘을 주어 일어났다. 그리고는 스티브가 아직 수건을 눈에 얹고 있는 것에 진심으로 감사했다. 한순간 가장자리부터 눈앞이 새하얗게 바래며 균형을 완전히 잃었기 때문이다. 부츠의 금속이 바닥을 끼긱 긁었다. 캡의 손이 본능적으로 토니의 손을 으스러지도록 틀어쥐었다.

"토니?" 스티브의 어조에는 근심이 가득했다.

"일어나려다 발이 꼬였어." 거짓말을 쥐어짜는 목소리가 쉬지도 떨리지도 않아서 다행이었다. "금방 올게요."

캡틴의 손가락에 팽팽한 긴장이 달렸다. "토니, 왜 그러나?"

"그냥 좀 힘들어서 그래. 괜찮아. 나타샤랑 클린트랑 브루스랑 나랑 쌩하니 갔다 올게. 알았지?" 상반신을 굽혀 손에 입을 맞추면서 혀를 내밀어 살갗을 콕 찔렀다. 캡틴이 반사적으로 위축되며 날카롭게 숨을 들이키는 틈을 타서 토니는 잽싸게 빠져나갔다. "사랑해. 조금만 있다 봐."

토니 스타크는 진심으로 정말 조금, 아주아주 조금만 있다 보고 싶었다.

  
***

  
클린트 바튼이 총을 맞는 것은 (콜슨에게는 안된 일이지만) 드물지 않은 일이었다. 총을 맞고 고층건물에서 거꾸로 추락하는 것도 드물지 않은 일이었다. 그리고 모두에게 다행스럽게도, 헐크는 <궁수 잡기> 놀이에 매우 익숙했다.

큼지막한 녹색 친구는 팀원이 바닥에 시뻘건 얼룩만 남기고 으깨지는 사태를 저지하는 완벽한 기록에 한 줄을 덧붙일 때마다 무척 자랑스러운 모양이었다. 특히 그 팀원이 토니나 스티브라면 눈 뜨고 못 봐줄 정도로 우쭐거리곤 했다.

한 가지 평소와 다른 점은 클린트가 고밀도의 초고점도 폴리머 비슷한 물질을 정통으로 맞았고 헐크마저 클린트에게 딱 달라붙었다는 것이다. 그리고 아무리 흔들고 뛰고 굴러도 떨어져나가지 않자 실드의 작전도 거리 단위로 초전박살이 났다.

헐크는 엄청난 패닉에 빠져 모든 걸, 그러니까 문자 그대로 모든 걸 뚫으며 내달리다 잔해 대부분을 덕지덕지 몸에 붙이고 나가떨어졌다. 토니는 자비스를 시켜 헐크가 환각증세를 일으켰는지의 여부를 확인해야 했다. 나타샤는 몸소 케미스트로의 안면에 주먹을 꽂아넣었다. 고간을 향한 강력한 발길질은 엄밀히는 필요없었지만, 나타샤에게 '과도한 폭력의 행사'를 유발시킨 멍청이는 블랙 위도우의 세계에서 해당 표현이 정확히 어떤 의미인지 자세하고 면밀하게 학습을 당해도 쌌다.

결국, 사타구니의 공격이 문제가 되지는 않았다. 전혀. 조금도.

브루스는 실드 소속의 병원으로 실려온, 클린트와 전화부스 일부와 가로수 여럿과 미쳐 날뛰는 비둘기와 필의 구두 한 짝과 어마어마한 양의 쓰레기와 실드 차량의 잔해가 더덕더덕 붙은 거대한 끈끈이 볼 속에서 깨어났다. 클린트는 브루스가 오락가락하는 정신을 추스릴 때까지 끈기 있게 기다렸다가 다짜고짜 괴혼 오프닝을 불러제끼기 시작했다.

마리아 힐은 병동을 탈출했다. 브루스는 허리가 끊어져라 웃어댔다.

그리고는 둘이서 목이 터져라 괴혼을 합창하고 미친 듯이 쳐웃고 때로는 숨이 막혀 케훅거렸다. "나나나나나나나나나 괴혼!" 나타샤는 필에게 여벌의 구두를 가져왔다. 토니는 의자에 파묻혀 까무러치거나 웃거나 울거나 아무튼 어떤 것도 하지 않으려 애썼다.

"내 팔자야." 의사는 여전히 클립보드를 끌어안고 웅얼거렸다. 보나마나 클립보드엔 종이 한 장 없겠지만 토니는 이 가엾은 친구에게서 마지막 구명줄까지 굳이 빼앗고 싶지는 않았다.

"대체 여긴 어쩌다 들어왔어요?" 토니는 의사에게 물었다. 한 무리의 실드 직원이 끈끈이 볼에 우글우글 몰려들고 클린트는 가사를 한 줄 빼먹었다는 죄목으로 브루스의 머리를 걷어차려 노력했다. 그래봤자 괴혼 오프닝은 9할 이상 나나나거리는 게 전부인데도 말이다. "그 뭐냐, 미안합니다. 무례하게 들렸겠지만, 닥터 킬데어, 아무래도 당신은 이 일이 적성에 안 맞는 모양이에요. 여기선 이게 보통이고, 이게──" 토니는 시선 끝자락에서 불온한 움직임을 감지하고 절규했다. "토르, 안돼!!"

반 박자 늦고 말았다. 개구리 토르는 끈끈이 볼 옆면에 철꺼덕 달라붙었다.

"도대체 뭘 하고 싶었어요, 토르?" 클린트가 말했다. "뭐 아무렴 어떻습니까. 이미 글렀는데."

토니는 바닥에 무너졌다. "차라리 죽여라." 한쪽 손이 끈끈이 볼에 푹 박힌 직원 하나가 째지는 비명을 질러댔다. 손이 꿈쩍도 않자 이 작자는 엄격한 기준을 통과한 국제적 준군사조직의 구성원답게 볼에 발을 디디고 팔을 잡아당겨 빼내려 시도했다. 물론 발도 끈끈이 볼에 끼였다. 그 결과 한 옥타브 피치를 올린 비명이 진동했다.

나타샤가 직원의 뒤통수를 거침없이 후려쳤다.

"자네한테 한 마디 하긴 해야겠는데 말이야." 직원이 정신을 잃고 나자빠지자 콜슨이 입을 열었다.

"당연히 그러셔야지요." 클린트는 애인을 거꾸로나마 볼 수 있도록 고개를 돌렸다. "이렇게 말씀하실 작정이죠? '아주 잘했네, 로마노프. 연례보고서에 반드시 자네 이름을 올리도록 하지.'"

"정확하진 않아." 필의 입가가 굼실거렸다.

"나중에 꼭 상기시켜 드릴게요." 나타샤는 손목을 가볍게 움직여 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다.

끈끈이 볼이 흔들리다 의료용 트레이를 덥석 집어삼키자 의사는 조용히 울기 시작했다. 토니는 절망적으로 의사에게 가세하고 싶었다. "토르? 이봐요 데미갓 양반?" 대신 개구리에게 물었다. "숨쉴 수 있어?"

"괜찮소." 개구리가 꿀럭거렸다. "참으로 묘한 기분이구려."

"내가 할 말이에요." 브루스가 말했다. "별 일을 다 겪었지만 이런 괴상한 데서 깨어나보긴 난생 처음이네요."

"저랑 비둘기가 같이 푸드덕대는 끈끈이 볼 속에서 알몸으로 말이죠?" 클린트가 톡 끼여들었다. "이상하긴 뭐가 이상해요 평범하구먼."

"내 한쪽 발이 밖으로 튀어나가 있나요? 좀 차갑네요." 브루스가 물었다.

"아뇨." 마리아 힐이 대답했다.

"저런, 큰일이군요. 어떻게 여기까지 왔죠?"

"박사님의 새 집 뒤쪽에 붙은 지게차로요." 토니가 말했다. "7번 애비뉴도 조금 떼어왔어요. 시가 손해배상을 청구하겠죠. 그러고도 남아요. 망할 자식들." 딱히 앙심이 있어서 하는 말은 아니다. 이제는 그저 타성에 가까웠다.

"해결할 방도가 없겠나?" 힐은 아마도 등뒤에 플라스크를 숨기고 있을 -아니면 말고- 과학부서의 팀장에게 질문했다.

"스티브가 잘 있는지 보고 올게." 토니는 엉덩이를 바닥에서 떼느라 젖먹던 기력까지 다 써야 했다. 이젠 우습지도 않았다. 한 번 심하게 비틀거렸지만 콜슨이 팔꿈치를 나꿔채 균형을 잡아주었다. "고마워, 보스." 토니는 한 손으로 헬멧을 집어들었다. 금속을 움켜쥔 손에 필요 이상으로 힘이 들어갔다.

"괜찮습니까?" 콜슨은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 토니를 응시했다.

"괜찮아 괜찮아. 피곤해서 그래. 날 동정할 바엔 불법행위를 저지르는 치들에게 이놈의 개짓거리를 당장 집어치우라고 부탁해 줘. 나 진짜 죽도록 힘들어. 스티브 옆에 기어들어가고 싶은 생각밖에 없어."

콜슨이 빙그레 웃었다. "이해시켜 보죠." 시선을 힐에게 돌린다. "케미스트로의 무기 분석은 어떻게 됐습니까?"

토니는 아마도 그 자리에 머물러서 협조해야 했겠지만, 코는 따갑고 목은 너무 아팠다. 눈은 흐릿하고 아머를 지고 다니기는 점점 더 힘겨워졌다. 지금 당장 취할 수 있는 가장 현명한 조치는 당장에 아무 빈 방이나 찾아들어가 몸을 둥글게 말아붙이고 자고 자고 또 자는 것이었다.

그 대신 토니는 고향을 찾아가는 비둘기처럼 비실대며 스티브의 병실로 향했다.

이번에는 문을 두드릴 기회도 없었다. "토니?" 스티브의 목소리가 토니를 맞이했다. 미소를 짓고 문을 열었다.

병실 안은 컴컴했다. 토니는 진심으로 기뻤다. 구르다시피 기어들어가 방문객용 의자에 몸을 던졌다. "나 이제 어벤저 안 해." 토니는 말했다. "확 때려칠래. 댁의 정부(情夫)가 될 거야. 괜찮지?"

"거 좋은데." 스티브가 선뜻 대답했다. "봉급 70년치도 쌓였고, 달리 일을 구할 수도 있겠지. 나는 수면이 많이 필요하지 않으니 말이야."

토니는 건틀렛을 벗어 옆으로 치웠다. "냉큼 동조하면 어째 이 양반아. 이따구 추저분한 발상은 질색팔색하면서 거부해야지."

"무얼, 자네가 무사하고 안전하게 항상 알몸으로 내 침대에 있다면야──" 스티브의 입술이 비틀어졌다. "기가 막혀서. 내가 대체 무슨 헛소리를 한 거지?"

"알아. 아무리 봐도 당신 정신이 아니었어." 토니는 잠시 말을 끊었다. "그치만 당신이 정규직을 원한다면 바로 스타크 인더스트리의 미술팀에 자리를 비워놓을게."

"별 끔찍한 발상을 다 들어보겠군." 스티브는 침대 가장자리를 더듬거렸다. 토니는 캡틴의 손을 꼭 잡았다.

"소송에 걸릴 염려 없이 성희롱 한 번 해보고 싶단 말야." 토니는 씨익 웃었다. "좀 어때. 내 생일에 뭘 주면 좋을지 모르겠다고 늘 고민했잖아."

"지금 진지하게 하는 말인가? 나를 직원으로 고용해서 근무시간에 성추행을 하겠다고?" 스티브는 엄격하고 단호한 목소리를 내려 최대한 노력했지만 그다지 성공적이진 못했다. "자네의 평소 행실을 감안해도 한심해서 눈물이 쏟아지겠어."

"여봐요, 나도 배운 바가 있어. 누가 성추행을 한대? 주변을 어슬렁대면서 지저분한 농담 좀 하고 가끔 가다 당신처럼 죽여주는 입을 가진 사내는 조금만 힘을 쓰면 높은 자리 오르기도 금방이라고 은근슬쩍 암시 주고 그러겠다는 거지." 토니는 물수건을 살펴보고 스티브의 이마를 어루만졌다. "눈 감아. 한 번 더 적셔올게."

"필요없네. 그냥 여기 있게." 스티브의 손가락이 힘을 주어 토니를 잡았다. "그리고 징그럽게 저속하군, 토니."

"곧 온대도." 토니는 어떻게든 제 발로 일어나 스티브의 눈썹, 콧등, 입술에 키스하고는 수건을 집어들었다. "나 원래 저속하고 천박한 인간이야, 스티브. 빤히 아는 사람이 그래?"

"비속한 정부를 두어선 안되지. 나는 지켜야 할 평판이 있는 몸이야." 스티브는 토니를 놓아주었지만 정말 마지못해서 손을 떼는 티가 역력했다. "저열한 꽃뱀과 동침하는 사내로 알려지면 쓰겠나."

"누가 내 캡틴한테 그런 말을 가르쳤어. 아님 40년대에 유행하던 은어야?" 토니는 웃었다. "꽃뱀? 진짜로? 오 맙소사." 후들대는 다리로 침대부터 화장실까지의 길고도 고통스러운 여정을 간신히 마쳤다. "브루스랑 클린트가 어떻게 됐는지 들었어?"

"물론일세. 나타샤가 콜슨의 구두를 가지러 온 김에 간결하게 보고해 주었지. 꼭 사진을 찍겠다고 약조했다네. 될 수 있는 한 많이."

"과연 우리들의 블랙 위도우야 가차가 없지." 토니는 거울 속의 자신을 바라보았다. 핏기라곤 없는 얼굴이 지독하게 창백했다. 숨을 깊게 들이쉬고는 수건으로 얼굴을 문지르고 다시 물에 적셨다. "지금 케미스트로의 총을 뜯어보고 있어. 그러니까──" 통신기가 요란스럽게 삑삑거렸다. 토니는 머리에 떠오르는 모든 육두문자를 쏟아냈다. "장난해?" 그르렁거리며 앞뒤 없이 뛰쳐나왔다. 아머가 대단히 우수한 보조 시스템을 갖춰서 다행이었다. "지금 씨발 나랑 장난 까?"

"유감스럽게도 아닙니다." 콜슨이 말했다. "5시에 작전을 개시합니다. 기계장치 드래곤이──"

"하지 마." 토니는 벌써부터 욕지기가 치밀었다.

"저지 해안에 출몰했다고 합니다." 콜슨은 말을 맺었다.

"다 지옥으로 꺼지라 그래. 아니 난 진심이거든. 시발것들. 천벌이 이제야 내린 거야. 인과응보라고. 인류의 고상한 정신을 말살하고 문화를 학살하는 저주받을──"

"토니." 스티브의 부름은 단호했다.

"이런 호출 진짜 싫단 말야." 토니는 꿍얼거렸다. 수건을 접고는 몸을 수그려 스티브의 이마에 입술을 눌렀다. "사랑해. 잠 좀 자둬."

스티브는 토니의 팔을 잡았다. "토니, 자네와 나타샤 둘뿐인데."

"끽해야 고철덩이야. 게다가 저지라구. 콜슨 저 양반 혼자 알아서 처리하고도 남으면서 내가 좋아지내는 꼴을 못 보지." 토니는 불평을 주절거리며 적신 수건으로 스티브의 눈을 조심스럽게 덮었다. "한 번 더 말해줄게. 사랑해. 그러니까 당신 회복만 해봐──"

"나도 사랑하네. 몸조심하게나."

"응." 토니는 오늘 하루가 대체 언제쯤 끝날지 암담해졌다.

  
***

  
필 콜슨이 총을 맞았다.

행복해 하는 사람은 한 명도 없었지만 하여튼 실드의 총의는 이러했다. 첫째, 어쨌든 일이 터졌다. 둘째, 필이 어깨보다 수트를 더 걱정했으므로 그닥 심각한 부상은 아니다. 셋째로 염병할 하느님 여기 바튼이 없어서 존나 감사합니다.

필로 말할 것 같으면 오히려 성가셔 하고 있었다.

"댁밖에 없어." 토니는 씹어 뱉고 온갖 용을 다 써서 콜슨이 위를 보고 눕도록 했다. 거기가 어디건 아무튼 총격전이 벌어지기만 하면 콜슨이 수습요원들을 가차없이 몰아넣는 곳에서 꼬맹이들이 벌떼처럼 쏟아져나왔다. 수습요원들이 유탄이라도 얻어맞는 날에는 콜슨의 신경과 서류업무가 같이 작살나기 십상이었으므로 필은 팀 전체에게 문제를 자초할 이유도 가치도 없다고 신신당부하곤 했다.

그래서 꼬맹이들은 필이 꼭꼭 숨겨놓은 자리에 얌전히 있었다. 적어도 필이 바닥에 나동그라져 시뻘건 핏자국을 포장도로 위에 흩뿌릴 때까지는.

심지어 등에 맞았다는 것이 화룡점정이었다.

"댁밖에 없을 거야, 필." 토니가 이를 갈았다. "뉴저지에 나타난 거대한 스팀펑크 기계장치 드래곤을 박살내러 출동해놓고 총 못 쏴서 귀신 붙은 경찰한테 등뒤에서 한 방 맞는 사람이 세상에 댁 말고 누가 있겠어?"

"나타샤." 필은 토니의 손을 으스러지도록 붙잡고 일어나려고 애썼다.

"아니, 난 수염이 있는 쪽이야." 토니는 설명했다. "스타크야. 테이저? 슈퍼 유모? 카펫에 부비대고 싶어? 근데 내가 왜 댁의 건강과 안녕에 신경 써야 하지? 콜슨은 항상 날 못 잡아먹어 안달했는데. 허구헌날 들들 볶아대는데." 입으로는 툴툴대면서도 토니는 필의 깔끔하게 각이 잡힌 웃저고리를 어깨에서 벗겨냈다. 총알은 어깨 윗부분을 스치고 케블라 방탄조끼의 섬유를 찢었지만 크게 대단치는 않았다. 물론 피는 분수처럼 쏟아져 나왔으므로 토니는 몸을 돌려 냅다 악을 썼다. "10분도 더 지났는데 의료진은 대체 어딨어!" 필의 손이 아머의 목덜미를 움켜쥐고 반대쪽으로 홱 돌렸다.

"나타샤는 어디 있습니까?" 콜슨의 목소리는 딱딱했다. 토니의 심장이 멎었다. "어서 찾아요. 스타크. 당장!"

"씨발." 토니는 벌떡 일어나 달리기 시작했다. "자비스, 나타샤를 찾아."

"스캔을 개시합니다."

병신, 병신, 병신, 병신! 안개가 꽉 낀 등신 같은 머리통을 저주했다. 드래곤인지 뭔지는 산산조각이 나서 바닥을 구르고 있었으므로 토니는 위협이 해소됐다고만 믿고 생각을 하지 않았다. 집중하기가 점점 더 힘겨워 제대로 할 수도 없었다. HUD의 각도가 어지럽게 바뀌었다. 토니는 눈을 깜박였고, 거의 고꾸라지기 직전까지 갔고, 그제야 두 발로 지면을 달릴 필요가 없음을 깨달았다.

다음 순간 토니는 요원들과 박살난 증기엔진의 잔해를 헤치고 허공으로 치솟아 경찰의 위치를 향해 단숨에 질주했다. 나타샤의 타겟은 더 이상 드래곤이 아니었다. 갓 경찰학교를 졸업한 어린애, 두려운 나머지 정신줄을 놓고 필의 등에 총알을 박아 넣은 멍청이였다.

"발견했습니다, 마스터."

"자비스, 넌 최고야. 넌 둘도 없는 사이드킥이야." 토니는 몸을 비틀어 힘겹게, 좀 많이 힘겹게 내려앉으려다 거의 균형을 잃고 안면을 바닥에 통째로 갈릴 뻔했다. 의지력을 발끝에 실어 버텨냈다. 사실은 리펄서도 쬐끔 썼다. "콜슨은 괜찮아." 나타샤는 쳐다보려는 수고조차 하지 않았다. 지붕 가장자리에 발을 걸고 반짝이는 호를 그리는 나이프를 던졌다 받기만을 되풀이했다. 예리한 나이프가 허공을 오르내린다. 나타샤는 나이프를 보지 않았다. 토니도 보지 않았다. 오로지 저 아래의 경찰차, 뒷좌석에 젊은 경찰이 짐짝처럼 널브러진 경찰차에만 시선을 못박고 있었다.

경찰차의 빨갛고 푸른 경고등이 주위를 번갈아 가며 빠르게 물들였다. 토니는 나타샤의 얼굴이 근육 하나 움찔하지 않고 열기와 냉기 사이를 오가는 것을 보았다. "콜슨은 괜찮아." 되풀이했다.

"나도 알아요." 아주 오랫동안 들어보지 못한 종류의 목소리였다. "필이 바닥에 쓰러지게 만든 놈이 처벌받기도 전에 길을 잃으면 안되잖아요?"

"퓨리한테 맡겨." 토니는 말했다. 위로는 머리와 목구멍에서부터 아래로는 빌어처먹을 뼈다귀에 이르기까지 정말로 죄다 아팠기 때문이었다. "필이 딴짓 말고 빨리 오래." 나타샤는 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 토니를 보지도 않고 입도 열지 않았다. 단지 나이프를 던졌다. 매끄럽고 유연하게. 금속과 사람이 마치 한 몸처럼 하나의 무기처럼 움직였다.

토니는 한숨을 쉬고 헬멧을 벗었다. "바튼은 괜찮아. 콜슨도 괜찮아. 알아. 오늘 일진이 진짜 거지같았지. 근데 당신이 당장 손 닿는 범위에 있어주지 않으면 둘 다 정줄 놓고 발광할 텐데 그런 꼴 더는 못 봐. 내가 지금 필요한 건 술이랑 내 몸통 크기의 햄버거랑 열두 시간 내처 자는 거지 미쳐 날뛰는 팀메가 아닙니다."

"댁은 댁밖에 안중에 없죠, 스타크?"

토니는 심호흡을 하고 기회를 보다 허공에서 나이프를 나꿔챘다. 건틀렛에 잡힌 나이프가 금속과 금속이 마찰하는 소리를 내며 손안에 갈무리되었다. 나타샤가 어디 숨겼을지 고민하지 않는 편이 생산적일 곳에서 두 번째 나이프를 바로 뽑아들어 토니를 찌르지는 않았으므로 토니는 기운이 났다. "오늘만 봐줘. 멀쩡한 팀원도 몇 안 남았다구." 토니는 나이프를 뒤집어서 자루 쪽을 나타샤에게 내밀었다. "그만하고 가자. 콜슨이 보고 싶어해."

한참 동안 나타샤는 미동조차 없었다. 드디어 뻗어나온 손이 나이프를 채가더니 깊게 생각하지 않는 편이 나을 어딘가에 찔러넣었다.

"진짜 바튼 불러낼 거야. 현남친은 총 맞고 전여친은 지붕 위에서 스토커짓 한다고 확 꼰지른다." 토니는 멈칫했다. "손바닥만한 모임에서 대체 이게 뭐 하는 짓거리냐. 상피붙는다 까여도 할 말 없겠네. 인간관계의 저평을 넓히는 차원에서 슬슬 데이트 상대를 바깥에서 구해보자고. 진지하게 하는 말이야."

"직접 모범을 보이시죠, 스타크."

"엿드세요. 캡틴 아메리카한테 상하운동 좀 시키려고 내가 얼마나 개고생을 했는데. 우민들은 꺼지라 그래. 다 내 거야. 내가 이 구역의 승자야."  
  
나타샤의 입술 끝이 아주아주 조금 치켜올라갔지만 뺨은 여전히 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. "대체 로저스는 댁의 뭐가 그리 좋대요?"

"난들 알겠어." 토니는 마주 쪼갰다. "필을 병원으로 데려가자."

나타샤가 말을 들어줄지, 썩 꺼지라고 할지, 어딘지 하느님만이 아실 데에서 총을 번개같이 뽑아 경찰이든 토니든 둘 다든 하여간 쏴 버리고 소강상태에 종지부를 찍을지 토니는 몰랐다. 너무 피곤하고 너무 아파서 싸움은 염두에 둘 엄두조차 나지 않았다. 그래서 나타샤가 마침내 발길을 돌려 등 뒤에는 눈길도 주지 않고 걸음을 옮기기 시작했을 때 토니는 안도의 무게로 거의 쓰러질 지경이었다.

"진짜 고마워." 토니는 나타샤를 따라가며 헬멧을 도로 뒤집어썼다. "지름길로 갈래?"

나타샤가 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 토니는 나타샤의 허리를 붙잡고 허공에 떠올랐다. 평소보다 조금쯤 불안한 비행이었다. 나타샤는 곁눈질로 토니를 일별했다. "왜 그래요?" 나타샤가 물었다. 토니는 너무 빨라서 그녀의 말을 못 들었다고 우길 수가 없었다.  
  
"내가 지금 힘들어 디지겠거든. 이런 날은 빨리 끝나는 게 능사지." 지면이 가까워지자 토니는 나타샤를 아스팔트 위에 내려주고 그 옆에 착륙했다. "다 끝나고 집에만 가봐. 밥, 술, 스티브를 맘껏 즐길 거야. 순서도 완벽해. 하지만 스티브, 밥, 스티브, 술, 스티브, 잠도 괜찮고, 아니면 스티브, 스티브, 잠, 밥, 스티브, 술, 스티브, 아니면——"

"입을 꼬매버리기 전에 닥쳐요." 나타샤는 호되게 내뱉었지만 재빨리 몸을 돌리기에 실패해서 입가에 걸린 미소를 완전히 숨기지는 못했다. 블랙 위도우는 물 흐르는 듯한 걸음걸이로 필을 이송할 채비를 하고 있는 자리로 향했다.

"나도 사랑해!" 토니는 등 뒤에다 대고 소리를 질렀다. 그리고는 나타샤가 얼마간 멀어질 때까지 기다렸다가 몸의 힘을 쭉 빼고 반쯤 무너진 벽돌벽을 쿵 들이받았다. "자비스?"  
  
"38.8도입니다, 마스터." 자비스가 대답했다. 토니는 한숨지었다. "의식을 유지하기가 어렵지 않으십니까?"  
  
"괜찮아. 아직은 깨어 있어." 나타샤는 가청범위를 벗어나고 당장 듣는 건 자비스밖에 없어 긴장이 슬쩍 풀린 나머지 발음이 웅얼꿍얼 불명료해도 뭐 그건 부차적인 문제일 따름이었다. "난 괜찮다구, 자비스. 시발스러웠던 하루가 이제 슬슬 끝을 보려 하고 있잖아?"

"그 말씀에 동의를 표해야 하겠지만 유감스럽게도 실드가 호출하고 있습니다." 자비스가 말했다. 토니는 욕설을 퍼부었다. 크게. 오랫동안. "차단할까요?"

"어차피 받을 때까지 걸 위인들이야." 급기야 아머가 보호구는커녕 흠뻑 젖은 수건을 온 몸에 둘둘 감아놓은 것처럼 느껴지기 시작했다. 뭐 하나 하기가 죽도록 힘겨웠다. 토니는 벽에서 멀어지기 위해 기력의 찌끄러기까지 박박 긁어모아야 했고 세상이 싫어졌다. "뭐야?" 호출에 응답했다. 한 손으로 버텨서야 가까스로 똑바로 설 수 있었다.

"문제가 생겼어요." 힐이 말했다.

"어련하시겠어. 나타샤랑 합류할 때까지 기다려. 당장 설명부터 하려 들지 마." 토니는 통신을 끊었다. "자비스──"

"이곳에서 반 블록 떨어진 지점에 수명을 다한 게토레이 자판기가 있습니다." 자비스가 말했다. "사용을 권고 드려도 괜찮겠습니까?"

"그러니까 지금 저지 해안에 착륙을 시도한 스팀펑크 드래곤이 발판으로 써먹은 자판기에서 게토레이를 슬쩍하란 말야?"

"예, 마스터."  
  
"오늘은 진실로 슬픈 날이야, 자비스. 이렇게 근사한 제안은 오늘 처음 들어보거든." 토니는 강제로 다리를 놀렸다.

  
***

  
나타샤의 무전기는 침묵했고 토니의 호흡도 멎었다.

"위도우, 응답 좀 하란 말야!" 토니는 이를 갈면서 강철벽을 뚫고 복도로 나갔다. "자비스, 나타샤가 어디 있는지 알지. 안다고 해." 혀 끝에 걸린 <제발 오 제발 하느님>을 용케 눌러 삼켰지만 그래도 자비스는 알아들었다.

"마지막 교신 지점은 마스터의 현재 위치보다 2층 아래입니다." 자비스가 말했다.

토니의 눈이 초점을 맞추려 애쓰면서 HUD 위에서 부산스럽게 파닥였다. "좋아. 바로 내려간다." 무전기에서 지직거리는 웅얼거림이 들려왔으나 나타샤는 아니었다. 알아먹을 수 있는 몇 마디만으로도 충분했다. 나타샤는 아니었다. "해안경비대한테 내 말이 들리겠어?" 자비스에게 물었다.

"유감스럽게도 마스터, 가능한 모든 조치를 강구하고 있지만 수신측의 기기가 손상을 입어 당분간은 어렵겠습니다. 그리고 아시다시피, 하이레벨의 메시지는 모두 실드를 거쳐야──"

"알았어, 알았다고." 토니는 예리한 한 방으로 문을 날려버리고 계단통을 들이받고, 벽을 따라 미끄러지고 계단을 거의 둘로 쪼갤 뻔했다. 연기가 너무 지독해서 HUD를 야간투시 모드로 전환할 수밖에 없었다. "망할, 대체 어디야?"

"제어실에서 마지막으로 신호가 잡혔습니다." 자비스는 경로를 표시했다. 토니는 있는 힘을 다해 문을 비틀어 열고 통로로 굴러나갔다. "위도우?" 토니는 소리쳤다. "나타샤! 배를 구하는 것도 좋지만 도가 지나치잖아!"

선원들은 모두 안전하게 대피했다. 토니가 확인했고 해안경비대도 확인했다. 그러나 유조선이 문제였다. 전자 시스템에서부터 착화한 불은 통제를 벗어나 무서운 기세로 타올랐다. 나타샤는 해안경비대와 실드의 지시를 깡그리 씹고 소화 시스템을 어떻게 해보겠다며 밑층으로 사라졌다.

엄청난 충격이 돌발적으로 선체를 덮쳤다. 나타샤의 통신은 끊겨버렸다.

처참하게 주저앉은 통로가 제어실로 가는 길을 막고 있었다. "씨발." 토니는 신음하며 손이 닿는 대로 잔해를 움켜쥐고 잡아뜯었다. "나타샤!" 짙게 깔린 연기를 헤치고 무턱대고 나아갔다. "빌어먹을, 나타샤!"

HUD가 요란스런 경보음을 뱉어냈다. 토니는 알람이 가리키는 방향을 따라 형체도 남지 않은 폐허로 어떻게든 비집고 들어갔다. 거기에, 바닥에 마치 헝겊 인형처럼 구겨진 나타샤가 있었다. "하나도 재미없어." 자비스가 나타샤의 바이탈 사인을 보여주었지만 알 바 아니었다. 토니는 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 힘없이 늘어진 나타샤를 뒤덮은 금속판을 모조리 밀어냈다. "제발, 나한테 이러지 마." 양 팔을 몸 밑으로 집어넣고 있는 힘을 다해 나타샤를 안아 올려 지탱했고, 나갈 길이 마땅치 않음을 그제야 깨달았다. "씨발." 토니는 천장에 대고 리펄서 빔을 갈겼다.

"마스터, 그건──" 자비스가 무어라 말했지만 토니는 귀담을 여력도 생각할 여유도 없었고 나타샤는 그의 품 안에 힘없이 늘어져 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 천장의 나머지도 날려버리고 막바로 솟구쳐 올랐다. 산산조각이 난 갑판을 뚫고 밖으로 나왔다.

"자비스, 지금 당장 해안경비대를 연결해, 절차고 나발이고──"

"아이언맨, 상황은 어떻습니까?" 무전기 너머에서 선명한 목소리가 들려왔다. 토니는 허공으로 양팔을 번쩍 들어올리고 할렐루야를 외칠 뻔했다. 여전히 나타샤를 품에 안고 있지만 않았어도 그랬을 것이다.

"부상자가 있어요. 의료진이 필요합니다." 토니는 내뱉듯이 말하고 나타샤를 꼭 끌어안은 채 초계함을 향해 최대한의 속도로 발진했다.

"라져. 대기시키겠습니다."

평소라면 낯 모르는 사람들 앞에서 꼴사납게 착륙하느니 죽겠다고 아우성을 쳤겠지만 오늘만은 눈을 감기로 했다. 약속대로 의료진이 기다리고 있었다. 토니는 절반쯤은 마지못해서 그러나 절반쯤은 안도감에 휩싸여 미동조차 없는 나타샤를 의료진의 손에 넘겼다. 구급요원들은 토니가 나타샤를 들것에 완전히 내려놓기도 전에 달려들어 산소 마스크부터 씌웠다. "실드가 이쪽으로 향했습니다." 자비스가 귓전에 속삭였다.

"알았어." 토니는 비칠거리며 들것을 따랐다. 발을 계속 놀려 앞으로 나아가기에도 몸을 수직으로 세우고 있기에도 뼈와 살을 깎는 노력을 들여야 했고 변함없이 세상이 싫었다.

"아이언맨!"

어깨 너머로 등뒤를 돌아보았다. 함장이 잰 걸음으로 다가오고 있었다. 토니는 바이저를 위로 젖혔다. 함장은 멈칫했다. 얼굴에는 걱정스러운 빛이 어렸다. "괜찮습니까?"

토니는 손을 내저었다. "괜찮아요. 무슨 일입니까, 함장님? 기왕이면 블랙 위도우와 같이 있어야 해서요. 이 여자가 눈을 떴을 때 주변에 오고록하게 모인 낯선 이들이 그저 선량한 의료진이란 사실을 내가 제시각에 알려주지 않는 날엔 뒷일을 장담할 수가 없거든요."

"실드 팀이 오고 있습니다." 함장이 말했다. "5분 내로 도착한다더군요. 우현 측에서 누출이 있다는 보고를 받았지만 연기 때문에 도저히 접근할 수가 없습니다."

함장이 둘로 늘어났다. 어지러워 눈을 감았다. 푸석한 살갗이 뼈다귀에 간신히 눌어붙은 것처럼 고약한 기분이었다. 짧고 떨리는 숨을 깊숙이 삼켰다. "오케이, 알았어요. 확인해 보고 땜질도 해놓죠." 토니는 바이저를 닫았고 다음 순간 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 맹세컨대 마치 공기가 토니를 직접 후려갈긴 것처럼 앞쪽인지 뒤쪽인지로 곤두박질쳤다.

다행히 지면에 충돌하기 직전에 가까스로 상승했다. "마스터," 자비스가 말했다. "마스터의 바이탈 사인은 극도로 불안정한 상태이며 시시각각 악화하고 있습니다. 듣고 계십──"

"거의 끝났어, 자비스." 토니는 말했고, 수면에 너무 바싹 붙어 날고 있음을 깨닫고 물에 닿아 작은 폭포를 일으키는 무릎을 황급히 위로 끌어올렸다. "거의──"

HUD가 시야의 경계에서 물결처럼 요동치고 날카로운 선이 흐릿하게 뭉개졌다. "자비스?" 토니는 자비스를 불렀지만 목소리는 저 먼 곳에서 들려오듯 혹은 혀가 입 안에서 굳어버린 듯 귓전에서 잦아들었다. "자비스, 이봐──"

"마스터!"

토니는 AI의 비명 같은 외마디와 폭발하듯 터진 경고음을 듣기는 했지만 별로 달라질 일은 없었다. 이미 허공을 가르며 아래로, 아래로 추락하고 있었기 때문이다. 그 끝에서 크게 입을 벌려 몸과 마음을 모두 집어삼킨 거대한 암흑이 깊고 깊은 바다인지, 축복처럼 서늘한 무의식인지, 혹은 양쪽 다인지,

토니는 알지 못했다.

  
***

  
충격이 전신을 일격에 관통했고 토니는 비명을 지르며 몸을 푸드덕 잡아뺐다. "뭐─씨발, 뭐야, 어디─" 토니는 눈을 거칠게 깜박여 흐릿한 초점을 맞춰보려 했지만 온 몸 구석구석 아프지 않은 곳이 없었다. 정말로 너무 아팠다. 누가 폐 속에 젖은 솜뭉치를 마구 쑤셔 넣었는지 숨을 쉬기조차 힘겨웠다. "자비스?" 토니는 웅얼거렸다. "자비스, 네가 전기로 지졌어? 아빠를 지지지직 지졌어?"

"죄송합니다." 자비스가 긴장한 어조로 대답했다. "응답이 전혀 없으셨습니다. 마스터, 의식을 유지해 주십시오. 지금 물 밑에 계십니다."

"좋지 않네." 토니는 인정하고 HUD를 가로지르는 무수한 정보를 이해하려 노력했다. "이건─이건 진짜 큰일인데." 몇 차례 눈을 끔벅여 봤으나 색색가지 불빛의 홍수 너머에는 어둠만이 도사리고 있었다. "얼마나 깊어?"

자비스가 무어라 대답하고 HUD에 데이터를 띄워주었지만 의미는 다가오지 않았다. 바로 저편에 내려앉은 어둠이 디스플레이를 뛰어넘어 다시금 토니를 삼켜버렸다.

  
***

  
"토니?"

토니는 미소지었다. 스티브의 목소리였다. 토니를 겁주지 않고 얌전히 깨우려 애쓸 때마다 스티브가 들려주는 허스키하고 애정이 넘치는 목소리였다. 좋지 않은가. "으응."

"토니? 토니, 내 말 들리나, 일어나게."

어림도 없었다. 이불 밖은 위험하다고. 아주아주 위험해. 토니는 신음을 내뱉었다. 목은 뒤틀리게 아프고 숨을 쉬는 것조차 고역이었다. 피부는 팽팽하고 예민했으며 움직임은 차라리 고통에 가까웠다.

"토니?" 잠시 침묵이 흘렀다. "자비스, 토니를 끌어올릴 수 없겠어?"

"유감스럽지만 마스터의 현 위치에서 리펄서를 발사하면 상황을 더욱 악화시킬 뿐입니다. 먼저 마스터가 몸을 바로 잡으셔야만 합니다."

"토니?" 스티브의 목소리에 희미한 긴장이 실렸다. "토니, 제발 일어나게. 날 위해서 눈을 떠주게. 토니, 토니. 일어나. 부탁이야."

토니는 노력했다. 정말로 노력했지만 눈꺼풀은 올라가고 싶어하지 않았다. "스티브?" 토니는 드디어 소리를 냈다. 적어도 냈다고 생각했다. 머릿속에서 벌어지는 일과 입밖으로 내보낼 수 있는 말은 완전히 별개의 문제였다.

"토니?" 분명한 안도감이 묻어나는 목소리가 응답했다. "토니, 자네는 지금 물 밑에 있는데 이쪽에서는 접근할 수가 없다네. 다리를 쭉 뻗게. 자비스가 리펄서를 작동시켜서 자네를 수면으로 끌어올릴 거야."

토니는 스티브의 제안을 생각해 보았다. "거기 있어?" 마침내 물었다.

"그래, 여기 있네. 토니, 자네는 할 수 있어. 다리만 곧게 펴게. 나머지는 우리가 하겠네."

얼마간 그럴싸하게 들리는 말이었다. 그러나 토니는 피곤하고 열이 지독했고, 조금 움직이려고만 해도 상태는 더욱 끔찍해졌다. "알았어." 토니는 대답했다.

"알았다는 말로는 충분치 않아." 스티브의 목소리는 상냥했다. "해내야만 하네, 토니."

"알았어." 토니는 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었고 격하게 쿨럭대며 기침을 토해냈다. 기침 소리가 헬멧 안에서 미친듯이 이리저리 부딪히고 반향하며 머리를 후려갈겼다. 그에 묻혀 회복이 어쩌고 깊이가 어쩌고 산소 잔량이 어쩌고 떠드는 소리도 희미하게 들렸다. 토니는 재차 숨을 훅 들이켰다. "도저히 못하겠어, 스티브."

"할 수 있어. 토니, 할 수 있어. 자네의 힘이 필요해. 우리가 필요로 하면 자네는 언제든지 어떻게든 해냈지 않나. 한 번만 더 해보게, 토니."

토니는 팔을 굽히고 다리를 구부렸다. "아이스크림 먹어도 돼?" 웅얼웅얼 물었다. 반은 농담이고 반은 아니었다. 어둠에서 빠져나오려 기를 썼지만 아머는 마치 구속구처럼 엉겨붙어 토니를 훼방했다. 탁한 진흙 밑에서 헤치고 나오려 버둥대는 것과 흡사했다. 어둠이 자꾸만 토니를 짓누르고 일종의 음울한 유쾌함으로 토니는 생각했다. 생매장과 크게 다르지도 않다고.

"토니, 날 위해서 한 번만 노력해주면, 그래, 원하는 건 뭐든지 들어주겠네."

토니는 실실거리며 무릎을 굽히고 몸을 뒤틀었다. "뭐든지?" 그리고 그 물음의 에로틱한 함의를 기침하다 전부 말아먹었다.

"수면으로 나오게. 그러면 내 스타크 인더스트리에 취직하지."

토니는 정지했다. 두뇌가 강제로 재부팅을 개시하고 열이 올라 맛이 간 회로에 불이 반짝 들어왔다. "난─" 토니는 숨을 깊이 깊이 들이켰고, 내쉬고, 근육과 뼈와 꿈도 없는 잠으로 후퇴하고 싶은 욕망을 온 의지를 다해 밀어붙였다. "약속한 거다." 토니는 몸을 곧바로 세워 사지를 있어야 할 자리에 잡았다. 스스로를 자랑스러워 할 약간의 유예는 있었다. 다음 순간 리펄서가 폭발하듯 가속해 토니를 위로 총알처럼 쏘아 올렸고 토니는 물을 가르고 수면을 뚫으며 튀어나왔다.

전원이 꺼졌다. 아주 짧은 한순간 토니는 무게 없이 허공을 부유했고, 다음 찰나에 중력에 이끌렸고, 불가해한 심연을 향해 다시금 추락했다. 수면에 부딪히기 직전에 토르가 한 손으로 토니를 나꿔챘다는 것만은 겨우 깨달았다. 토르의 품 안에 처박히면서 토니는 그제야 눈을 감았다.

바이저가 슈숫 열리는 소리를 들었고, 너무 밝아서 아프기까지 한 빛이 얼굴에 쏟아져 내렸다. 무수한 윤곽이 햇살을 가렸다. 토니는 눈을 가늘게 떴고 얼굴은 경련했고, 거의 알아들을 수 없는 단어들이 귓속에서 헬멧 속에서 메아리쳤다.

"─40도입니다. 동공은 확장하고, 피부는 뜨겁고 건조합니다─"

"─탈수 증세가─"

"─대체 얼마나 이 상태로─"

"─반응하지 않습니다. 발음은 불명료하고─"

"─이송합니다. 도착하는 즉시 IV를─"

"토르, 무슨 짓을 해도 상관없어. 이 빌어먹을 아머를 뜯어버려." 스티브가 말했고 토니는 구명줄처럼 그 목소리에 매달렸다. 아머가 조각조각 뜯겨나갔다. 나쁘지 않은 기분이었다. 두 개의 손이 드러난 손바닥을 감쌌다. 토니는 그쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 스티브가 험악하게 토니를 노려보고 있었다. 희게 질린 얼굴은 긴장으로 딱딱했다.

"이봐." 토니는 꿀럭거리다 밭은 기침을 내뱉었다. "침대에나 있지 왜 나왔어?"

"지금 당장 그 문제로 나와 토론할 생각일랑 말게." 스티브가 손을 세차게 움켜쥐었다. 캡틴은 눈을 돌렸다. "이제 됐네. 하게."

바늘이 팔을 따끔하게 찔렀다. 토니는 움찔했다. "아냐 아냐, 필요 없어, 좀만 자면 돼."

"토니, 자네는 어제 잤어야 했어. 적어도 오늘 아침에 수면을 취했어야 했어. 그랬으면 병원 신세만은 면했겠지. 자네가 하루살이 수준의 자기보호본능도 없는 천하의 등신인 줄 진작에 깨달았어야 했는데." 스티브가 말했고 토니는 엿 됐다는 기분이 들기 시작했다. 스티브가 그의 머리카락을 부드럽게 쓰다듬으면서 토니가 아닌 누군가와 대화를 했고 온갖 의학용어가 어지럽게 날아다니고 토니 자신은 너무나 피곤했기 때문이다.

"정보를 전적으로 공개하자면, 인플루엔자 같아." 토니는 눈을 스르륵 감았다. "화났어?"

이마에 입술이 가볍게, 섬세하게 그리고 익숙하게 닿았다. "믿을 수 없을 만큼 화가 났네."

"그래." 그 외에 무슨 말을 할 수 있겠는가? "사랑해."

스티브가 대답을 했을지도 모르지만 어둠 속으로 또다시 가라앉은 토니는 미처 듣지 못했다.

  
***

  
웅성거림이 먼저 귓전을 두드렸다.

나타샤의 꾸밈없고 허스키한 웃음소리, 어우러져 상승과 하강의 부드러운 리듬을 타는 클린트와 콜슨의 목소리, 브루스가 종종 랩에서 흥얼거려 이젠 완전히 익숙해진 콧노래, 토르의 나지막하고 위엄 있는 어조. 스티브의 목소리는 들리지 않았다. 그 대신 토니의 어깨에 닿아오는 색색대는 숨결, 희미하게 코고는 소리도 섞인 호흡이 안도감을 주었다.

그 다음으로 깨달은 것은 토니에게 바짝 붙은 스티브의 따스한 체온이었다. 토니는 한동안 그에게 꼭 밀착한 단단하고 묵직한 육체, 턱 아래를 간지럽히는 머리카락의 감촉, 가슴팍에 놓인 스티브의 손, 버릇처럼 아크 리액터 위에 머무르는 손의 무게를 음미했다.

커피 냄새가 불쑥 끼어들었다. 배가 꼬르륵 울렸다.

"와, 살아 있다." 클린트가 말했다. 토니는 쏟아지는 빛에 눈을 끔벅거렸다.

클린트는 나타샤가 차지한 반대쪽 침대에 걸터앉아 있었다. 산더미처럼 쌓인 베개에 파묻힌 나타샤는 창백하지만 당당했다. 바로 옆에 산소탱크가 있기는 했지만 정작 마스크는 클린트와 필이 카드놀이를 하는 트레이 테이블 위에 얹혔다. 나타샤는 클린트의 등에 어깨를 눌러대고 앉았고, 토르는 나타샤의 무릎에 머리를 얹고 큰대자로 누워 있었다. 긴 다리는 침대 밖으로 삐져나가 대롱거리고, 눈을 감고 머리카락을 하나하나 땋는 나타샤의 손길에 머리를 내맡겼다. 입가에 희미한 미소가 감돌았다. 클린트의 말에 토르는 머리를 기울여 토니에게 시선을 향했다. 미소는 기쁨이 가득한 밝은 웃음으로 바뀌었다. 브루스는 조금 떨어진 방문객용 의자에 앉았으되 여전히 거기에, 그 자리에 모두와 함께, 곧추세운 무릎에 태블릿을 얹고 있었다. 맨발에 머리카락도 엉망진창이었지만 토니가 꿈틀거리자 바로 일거리를 옆으로 치웠다.

스티브는 토니 바로 옆에 몸을 둥글게 말고 누웠다. 커다란 체구가 좁디 좁은 병원 침대 가장자리에 용케도 매달려 있었다. 토니는 고개를 아주 조금 틀어서 턱과 뺨을 스티브의 부드러운 곱슬머리에 슬그머니 비볐다. "이봐." 개구리를 통째로 삼킨 것 같은 소리였다. 사랑스럽군.

"기분은 어때요?" 브루스가 서둘러 다가왔다. 막바로 주머니에서 펜라이트를 뽑아 토니의 동공에 빛을 쪼인다. 몸을 뒤로 잡아 뺄 겨를도 없었다. "입 벌리고 아 해요."

토니는 눈을 데굴데굴 굴렸지만 시키는 대로는 했다. 브루스가 목을 검진하는 동안 얌전하게 참았다. 브루스는 한 번 힐끗 들여다보더니 바로 토니의 혀 밑에 체온계를 쑤셔넣었다. "이거 바보 같아." 토니는 체온계를 물고 꿍얼거렸다.

"잘됐죠, 당신도 바보잖아요." 속삭임보다 별로 크지도 않은 목소리로 나타샤가 말했다. "둘도 없는, 천하의, 머저리지요."

토니는 어깨를 움츠렸다. "생명의 은인한테 말뽄새 좀 보게." 사실에 근거하여 반박할 수 있는 현실이 자랑스러웠다. 까놓고 말해 진심으로 자랑스러웠다.

나타샤는 토니를 고문살해할 기세로 째려보았지만 클린트가 나타샤의 어깨에 몸을 기대고 속삭였다. "진짜야." 콜슨은 일어나 문으로 향했다. 한쪽 팔은 SHIELD 여섯 글자가 박힌 푸른 삼각건에 매달려 있었다.

"좋아요. 고맙군요." 나타샤의 입술 끝이 실룩거렸다.

"천만에요." 토니는 승리감에 젖어 관대하게 말했다. 굳은 얼굴의 브루스가 토니의 턱 밑에 엄지를 대고 위로 함부로 밀어붙여 입을 다물게 했다.

"제대로 물어요." 브루스는 토니의 목을 따라 손가락을 미끄러뜨리며 양쪽 옆을 꾹꾹 눌러 상태를 체크했다. 토니는 불평 한 마디 늘어놓지 않고 빌어먹을 예의 삑 소리가 날 때까지 잠자코 참았다. 박사가 체온계를 잡아 뽑았다. "많이 나아졌어요." 브루스는 안도한 눈치였다. "두통은요? 구역질은 안 나요? 목은 많이 아픈가요?"

"온 몸이 다 아파요." 토니는 손을 들어 스티브의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. "캡틴은 괜찮아요?"

"멀쩡합니다. 때때로 현기증을 일으키긴 하지만 정상 수준까지 회복했죠." 클린트는 트레이 테이블에 팔을 접어 얹고 콜슨의 패에 손을 뻗었다. 카드를 재빠르게 훔쳐본다. "니미럴."

"속임수를 썼다는 걸 필이 바로 알아챌 텐데요." 브루스가 말했다.

"왜 제가 야바위를 쳤다고 생각하시죠?"

"내가 얼마나 잤어?" 토니는 물었다.

"거의 이틀이었소." 토르가 대답했다. 켜켜이 곱게도 땋은 머리로 그리 사내다워 보일 필요는 전혀 없었다. 왕자님은 일어나 앉았다. "우리 모두 그대의 안부를 염려했다오."

토니는 쪼그라졌다. "엿 됐네."

"엿 됐죠." 나타샤가 미소지었다.

"여기서 뭐해? 1. 댁은 클린트를 빼면 제일 득달같이 의사 앞에서 자취를 감추는 양반이고,"

"내가 챔피언이다!" 클린트는 허공에 주먹을 찔러댔다.

"2. 나는 개인실에 있어야 하잖아."

"나머지 팀원이 여기 없을 때 당신을 감시하는 역할을 떠맡았으니까요." 나타샤는 코를 높직이 치켜들고 대꾸했다.

"덤으로 뇌진탕과 탈구한 어깨와 상한 기도 때문이지요." 콜슨이 트레이를 끌고 뒷걸음질로 들어오며 덧붙였다. "드시겠습니까?"

"치즈버거야?" 토니는 희망적으로 질문했다. 애인도 링거도 바닥에 내동댕이치지 않으려 최선을 다해가며 자세를 바꾸었다. "엄청 큰 치즈버거야?"

"치킨 수프와 꿀을 듬뿍 넣은 홍차입니다."

토니는 공포에 질린 눈으로 콜슨을 보았다. "우리 말은 똑바로 하자. 마시겠냐고 물었어야지."

"정확히는 그렇지요."

"컵에 술을 담아오기 전엔 어림도 없어." 토니는 찻잔을 야렸다. "내가 영국인으로 보여?"

"수프와 차부터 우선 들어요. 그러면 토스트라도 가져다 드리죠." 콜슨은 빙그레 웃었다. "비우십시오."

"배신자." 토니는 비통하게 내뱉고 수프가 담긴 컵을 집어들었다. "다 미워."

"몸 아픈 스타크가 징징거리고 생떼를 써서 놀란 사람 여기 붙어요." 클린트가 말했다. "어휴 이 쇼킹한 광경 좀 보라죠. 아무도 손을 들지 않네."

"타워에만 가 봐라. 확 댁의 방부터 뺀다. 뒷골목에서 골판지 상자 깔고 자게 될 줄 알아." 토니는 씩 웃었다.

"걱정했는데 이러깁니까, 친구." 클린트는 자리에서 일어났다. "냇, 먹거리다운 먹거리를 찾아 아래층으로 원정을 떠날래?"

나타샤는 고개를 끄덕였다. 토르는 음식을 언급하기가 무섭게 퉁기듯이 침대를 벗어난지 오래였다. "브루스, 같이 가겠어요?" 나타샤가 묻자 박사는 미소를 지으며 조그맣게 머리를 주억거렸다.

"그러죠. 토니의 차트를 갱신했는지 확인도 하고요." 브루스는 신발에 발을 꿰었다. "밑에서 봐요."

"괜찮다면 나도 동행하겠네." 콜슨이 말했다. "보고서를 제출해야 하거든." 콜슨은 클린트의 팔꿈치를 손가락으로 가볍게 쳤다. "내 패를 훔쳐봤으니 자동적으로 자네의 기권패가 되겠군." 엄숙한 표정으로 말한다.

"어쨌든 블러핑으로 속여넘겼을 거면서." 클린트는 나타샤를 섣불리 부축하지 않는 편이 낫다는 것을 뻔히 알고 있었지만 나타샤가 만의 하나 도움을 필요로 할 때를 대비해 토르와 함께 양 옆에 자리를 잡았다. 팀원들은 웃고 떠들면서 문으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. "금방 올게요, 스타크."

"몸가짐을 바르게 해요." 나타샤가 말했다. "우리들의 팀 리더를 추행하지는 말아요. 믿겠어요."

"이봐 이봐……날 너무 믿으면 안 돼." 토니는 눈썹을 둥글게 치떴다. 수프는 기가 막히게 맛이 좋았다. 콜슨에게 인정하느니 머리를 벽에 갖다 박겠지만 지금 상황에서는 실로 완벽한 정답이기도 했다.

"버림받지는 말고요." 클린트가 말했다. 토르가 클린트의 뒷덜미를 덥석 움켜쥐고 문 밖으로 밀어붙였다. "잠깐, 뭡니까, 이봐요─"

모두가 떠나고 문이 닫혔다. 토니는 베개에 도로 몸을 기대고 한숨을 쉬었다. "안 자는 줄 다 알아, 로저스." 남는 손을 뻗어 스티브의 뒤통수를 쓰다듬었다. 손 끝을 휘감는 까슬까슬한 머리칼의 낯익은 감촉이 편안했다. "그렇게 화났어?"

"내겐 그럴 권리가 있지 않나?" 스티브는 토니의 어깨에 대고 웅얼거렸다. 눈을 뜨려고 하지도 않았다. "자네 때문에 십년 감수했어."

토니는 또다시 한숨을 토해냈다. "미안해." 턱을 스티브의 정수리에 치대고 목덜미 언저리를 간질이는 따스하고 부드러운 숨결을 느꼈다. "정말로 감긴 줄 알았어. 아스피린 서너 알이면 싹 낫겠거니 했지."

"하지만 자네는 혼자서 결정을 내렸어. 우리에게 한 마디 말도 없이 말일세." 스티브의 손끝이 아크 리액터의 둥그런 가장자리를 앞뒤로 덧그리듯이 움직였다. "알기만 했다면 자네에게서 절대로 눈을 떼지 않았을 거야. 헌데 결과를 보게. 가엾은 해안경비대원들이 얼마나 겁에 질렸는지 알기나 하나. 그 불쌍한 친구들은 자네가 죽었다고 믿고 패닉에 빠졌다네."

토니는 움찔거렸다. "사과 카드를 보내라고 강요할 셈이지?"

"창조적이고 예의 바른 방식으로 자네를 괴롭히는 보람이 있고 말고." 스티브는 긍정했다. 캡틴은 마침내 고개를 들어 토니의 눈을 똑바로 들여다보았다. "두 번 다시 이러지 말게."

"스티브──"

"타협할 기분이 아니야. 만전이 아닐 때는 우리에게 알려. 내가 안되면 콜슨도 좋고 브루스도 좋네, 말을 해. 자네를 현장에서 쫓아내지야 못하겠지만 적어도 지원을 더 보내고 누군가 한 사람은 자네를 계속 지켜볼 수 있겠지." 스티브는 팔을 뻗어 토니의 이마에 손등을 가져갔다. "우리가 손쓸 수 없는 상황이 전혀 아니었어. 자네가 방치했기 때문에 이 지경이 된 거야. 반성하게."

토니는 앞으로 몸을 숙여 캡틴의 손과 만났다. "화를 내고 소리소리를 질러 주면 차라리 나았을 텐데."

"내가 이성을 잃으면 자네가 항상 이기지 않나." 스티브는 싱긋 웃었다. 졸음이 가득한 눈이 그러나 춤을 추고 있었다. "그렇지만 차분하게 논리적으로 대응하면 어쩔 줄을 모르고 우왕좌왕하다가 요구를 전부 수용하더군."

토니는 입을 열어 수백 마디 말로 반격하려다 멈칫했다. "아오, 젠장." 눈을 깜박이며 투덜거린다.

"그래." 스티브는 일어나 앉았다. "아직 안 풀렸네."

"알아." 다정한 온기가 멀어지자 토니는 한숨을 지었다. 몸이 부르르 떨렸다. "어디 가?"

"자네 목욕물을 받으러 가네. 이젠 목욕해도 되겠지."

"나 커피 마실래." 토니는 앉으려고 기를 쓰면서 말했다. 어마무지한 노력이 필요했다. 기어코 성취했을 때는 찌르르하게 현기증이 돌았다.

"운을 너무 믿지 말게."

토니는 탄식했다. "스타크 인더스트리에 취직 안 할 거지?"

"약속했지 않나. 페퍼가 어제 필요한 서류를 가져다 주었네. 그리고 나는, 하느님 자비를 베푸소서, 서명을 하고 말았지. 손이 빌 때 어마어마한 고액의 연봉을 받으며 일하는 계약직일세. 무려 연간 1달러라네." 스티브는 희미하게 웃었다. "이 방에 있는 누구 씨와는 달리 나는 내 명예를 걸고 한 번 한 약속은 지키거든."

"사랑해. 진짜 진짜 많이 사랑해." 토니는 숭배의 마음을 담아 경건히 말했다.

스티브는 어깨 너머로 토니를 흘겨보았지만 미소를 삼키지는 못했다. "몸이 좋지 않으면 반드시 내게 말하게. 알았지?"

"응." 토니는 입술을 실룩거렸다. "동정과 관심을 갈구하면서 질질 짜고 싶으면 그럴게."

"개선의 의지가 전혀 없군." 토니는 슬프고 우울한 퍼피아이즈로 캡틴을 바라보았다. 스티브는 이를 드러내고 웃었다. "그 수법 더는 안 통해. 통하지 않는다니까. 아마도. 그만하게, 자네 눈은 왜 그리 커다랗고 난리인가. 정말 난처하군." 침대로 되돌아온 스티브는 몸을 기울여 토니의 입술에 입술을 꾹 눌러댔다. "사랑하네. 비록 자네 때문에 가끔 돌아버릴 것 같지만."

"내 탓이 아냐. 당황해서 쩔쩔매는 당신이 너무 귀엽단 말야." 토니는 대꾸했고 이번에는 깊고 성급한 키스를 벌었다. "재미없어?" 거칠고 불규칙한 숨을 몰아쉬며 물었다. 인플루엔자 때문은 결코 아니었다.

"재미없어." 스티브는 토니의 이마에 제 이마를 꽁 부딪혔다. "목욕하겠나?"

"당신도 들어와? 들어와서 홀라당 벗고 홀딱 젖을 거야?"

스티브는 얼굴을 붉혔다. 뺨은 물론 귓불까지 새빨갰다. "안돼, 여기는 실드일세."

캡틴의 도움을 받아 일어나면서 토니는 안면을 찡그렸다. "맞는 말이야. 퓨리 그 양반이 우릴 협박할 건덕지를 이미 한 다스는 챙겨놨는데 자발적으로 늘려줄 이유는 전혀 없지." 은근슬쩍 스티브에게 마음껏 치대는 사치를 누렸다. "잘못했어."

스티브는 토니의 정수리에 키스했다. "알아. 처음부터 미안할 일을 벌이지 말아보게."

"너무 어려운 요구야." 토니는 히죽거렸다. "당신부터도 못되고 파렴치한 애새끼 토니 스타크를 좀 좋아하잖아." 그는 잠시 신나게 낄낄거렸지만 스티브의 뺨에 홍조가 번져나가는 꼴을 보자마자 웃음은 쑥 들어갔다. "스티브, 오 하느님 맙소사. 당신, 당신 말야, 좋아하는구나. 못되고 파렴치하고 말 안 듣는 토니 스타크 좋아하는구나!"

"자네 목숨이 간당거릴 땐 질색일세." 스티브는 최대한 엄중한 어조로 말하려 노력했지만 삶은 토마토 같은 얼굴로는 애초에 효과가 없었다.

"늘 생각하지만 캡은 남자 취향이 정말 황이야. 와, 진짜 땀나네, 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠어." 온 몸이 쑤시고 결리고 다리는 체중을 지탱하기를 격하게 거부한다는 사실도 무시하고 토니는 싱글거렸다. 스티브가 굳건하게 받쳐 주어서 가까스로 설 수 있었다. "지금 무한한 가능성을 봤어. 이건, 이건 진짜 화수분이야. 엘도라도야. 좀 나아지면 당신한테 입에 담지 못할 짓을 꼭 해야겠어."

스티브는 신음했다. "토니─"

"아냐, 당신이 맞아. 난 당신에게 빚을 졌어, 이건 용납할 수 없는 행위야. 어떻게든 당신의 비위를 맞춰야 해." 토니는 스티브에게 씩 웃어보였다. "언제부터 출근할래?"

캡틴은 급기야 우는 소리를 했다. "내 인생에서 가장 끔찍한 실수를 저질렀어."

"최고야! 목표가 생겼어!"

  
***

  
_수신: 닉 퓨리 국장_  
_발신: 필 콜슨 요원_

 _Re: 어벤저스 이니시에이티브_  
_첨부파일: 기밀문서, 7레벨 <토니 스타크/해안경비대 사태> (108 KB)_

_현재 '억병으로_취한_아이언맨_뉴저지에서_자판기_부수고_음료_꺼내.avi'라는 제목으로 스마트폰 동영상이 유포되고 있습니다. 회수를 시도하는 중입니다._

_죄송합니다._

_필 콜슨._

**Author's Note:**

> 역자 후기:
> 
> 설마 게으른 역자가 3년 만에 완성할 줄은 몰랐습니다.  
> 이게 다 어벤저스 원년 멤버 뽕을 너무 거하게 채워준 토르 라그나로크 때문입니다.
> 
> 붙이는 걸 깜박한 쓰잘데없는 주석.
> 
> 주 1) 괴혼(塊魂) : 괴혼을 모르는 덕후가 있을까요? 넵 남코에서 개발한 그 게임 맞습니다. 웬수 같은 아바마마가 뽀갠 행성을 복구하고자 쪼매난 왕자가 끈끈한 덩어리를 달달 굴려 상상할 수 있는 모든 것을 갖다붙이는 그 게임입니다. 나~나나나나나나나 카타마리 다마시♬  
> 주 2) 저지 해안(Jersey Shore) : 2009년부터 2012년까지 MTV에서 방영한 리얼리티 쇼. 저지 해안에서 여름을 보내는 젊은 남녀 8명이 주인공으로, MTV 최고의 히트작이지만 한편으로는 끔찍하게 천박하고 저열하기로 악명이 자자합니다. 혹자는 쓰레기 중의 쓰레기 길티 플레저의 극치라고도 하죠. 토니가 질색팔색을 하면서 저주를 퍼붓는 이유. 원작은 2012년 7월 3일에 게재되었으니 작가님의 집필 시기는 5시즌이 끝난 후(2012년 3월 15일)였겠군요. 실은 5월 7일부터 7월 3일 사이에 토스트버스 첫 네 편을 완성하셨습니다(!). 물론 사이사이 장편도 쓰셨지요……


End file.
